


defensive

by briospoison



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suck at this, One Shot, Protective Rio (Good Girls), soft brio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briospoison/pseuds/briospoison
Summary: Dean shows up to pickup the kids and causes drama with Rio. Also creds to @softbrio for helping me with the idea. (edit, tysm for all the kudos and the hits! I’m going to be working on new fics soon!)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	defensive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one shot but also my first fic so be nice ya thanks ok bye. Thanks for reading!!!

Dean comes to pick up the kids every week. After the divorce the kids got used to going back and forth. Beth was making dinner and Rio was outside playing soccer with the kids as the hazy sun almost set fully.

After it got dark out she called the kids in to eat dinner. She saw all five them shuffle inside sweating and less energetic, Rio following behind them. She told them to go wash up and Dad would be here soon. Just leaving her and Rio in the kitchen alone.

Last time Dean came to pick up the kids, Rio made a comment and Beth had to refrain herself from laughing at the tense look on Dean’s face. “Don’t do that again, I’m serious Rio!” Beth said letting out little bits of laughter at the joke he made about. After ten minutes of her reprimanding him, he finally gave in. “Ok, fine I won’t!” he said in a deep voice with a hint of mocking with his sentence. Beth rolled her eyes while calling the kids to come eat their dinners.

When they all finished a brief knock came upon the front door. Beth rushed to get it before Rio could, he looked at her letting out a soft chuckle, the unguarded one you hear so very little. Except when he was with Beth. The kids just waited to see if it was their dad. As expected Dean was at the door. The kids ran to get their bags with all their stuff, leaving the three alone. Beth, Rio, and Dean were silent for a while. While Beth wondered what was taking them so long, she went to their rooms to check. Before she did that she went over to Rio’s place at the sink while he was washing the dishes from dinner and said “Don’t try anything please” in a soft whisper as she walked away. 

After what felt like forever Rio laughed at a smart comment that had came through this mind. As Dean just looked at him curiously not daring to ask him why he’s laughing. After working up the courage to say something he finally spits out the words “What’s so funny?” not meaning for it to sound so cocky and rude. Rio turned around still processing what Dean had said to him. 

He slowly turned around and in a gruff voice he spoke “excuse me?” while staring at Dean with death in his eyes. “she loved me once, she’ll just throw you out eventually. She’ll figure out what’s better for her.” Dean said feeling brave. Rio didn’t feel like dealing with his dumbass today. “Ok, let me break it down for you. Yeah? Elizabeth is the best thing that has ever happened to me and and it’s not her fault that you threw her out and lied to her like trash. That ones on you. She won’t throw me out as you put it because she is my heart and my soul and I love her more than you ever could. I will never take her for granted like you did because I know what she’s capable of and she’s amazing. So, if YOU know what’s good for you, I suggest you get the hell out of my house before you find another bullet in you.” Rio said while Dean sat there speechless. It took all of Dean’s willpower to walk away from that door. Just calling the kids behind him. Neither of them noticed that Beth was in the hallway to hear their whole conversation being in complete utter shock at what Rio had just said to Dean. “I love her” she replayed more and more in her mind. 

She just walked in the kitchen as if she had heard nothing. She softly smiled at Rio as he was still washing that dishes. For the rest of the day what he said had been lingering in the back of her mind. When they were in bed with all the lights off, getting ready to sleep. She thought Rio was asleep already so she whispered what she had been thinking about for hours. “I love you too” she whispered softly not taking any risks, but he still heard her. He grinned while facing away from her but she knew he heard her.


End file.
